


Surviving the Talk

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [47]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Surviving the Talk

**Surviving**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 47

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Xander was exhausted by the time his friends and their significant others had left the campsite. He’d explained pretty much everything he knew about what had happened to him: about his vision, his ability to manipulate electricity, about giving Spike the gift of being able to go into the sun. The last he tailored to sound more out of necessity than it really was, that Xander didn’t want to have to spend his life stuck traveling only at night.

Willow had explained what being enthralled meant to Buffy, who responded with a cackle that didn’t bode well for Spike if they met up again. Xander knew Buffy wouldn’t hurt Spike, but that wouldn’t stop her from mocking him mercilessly.

Xander had asked Willow somewhat on the sly about witchy protection curses, worded like the one Spike had told him. Willow had promised to look into it if he promised to come to lunch tomorrow. He’d agreed.

Once he was finally alone, Xander collapsed onto his bedroll face-first. Talking had been draining, but at least it was finally done. He’d told his friends and they hadn’t abandoned him. Sure, they’d tried to kill him first, but living on the Hellmouth did that to people. In the end, he got his hugs and reassurances.

Without moving much, he dug out his cell phone and called Spike. “No storm.”

“And your friends?” Spike asked. There was noise in the background. It sounded to Xander like Spike had gone to Willy’s after all.

“Still friendly. They won’t be trying to dust you unless you give them a reason.”

“Ruin my fun.”

Xander chuckled. “You coming home soon?” The way Xander had phrased it gave him pause, but he realized it wasn’t out of place. Wherever they were together, it was home to him. Xander was full of revelations today.

“I’ll get some take away,” Spike replied. “Anything in particular you’d fancy?”

“Besides you?” Xander said, and then wished he could take it back when Spike did that unnerving silent thing in response. “I’m kidding. Bring back tacos.”

“Tacos. Right,” Spike said, and disconnected.

Xander sighed, and tossed the cell onto the ground beside him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 

**End**


End file.
